The Pokemon Adventures of MidnightSkye!
by MidnightSky36
Summary: Join us as we follow the Pokemon Adventures of Midnight-Skye! Randomness and humor ensues! CLOSED as I don't like the story anymore...


**This I is a story idea I've had for a while, so I decided to type it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC and the plot.**

Chapter 1

Hi people out there! My name is Midnight-Skye, and I'm 12 years old. I live in the region of Unova, in Nuvema Town with my besties Touko and Cheren. Anyway, enough about me and on to my story…

The Pokémon Adventures of Midnight-Skye!

"Ahhhhh…" I yawned, sitting up in my bed and stretching my arms. Time to get up. Planting my feet on the floor, I slowly stood up and walked to the dresser

My bed looks so alluring, I thought to myself as I dreamily got dressed. Okay, all done, time to do my hair… wait, my bra is supposed to be _inside _my top, isn't it? Better fix that… _now _it's time to do my hair. Grabbing my brush, I run it through my soft blond hair, pulling it over one shoulder in my usual style.

Suddenly I remembered that I promised to meet Touko at her house at 8am… what time is it now? I thought as I glanced at the clock. Oh darn it… it's already 7:55am. I overslept again.

Rushing downstairs, I said a hurried goodbye to my mum and ran out of the door. I assumed that I was on time, as when I saw Touko she said to me:

"Wow! 8am on the dot!"

"Yeah, great." I replied. "Can you tell me why you asked me to come over here so early?"

"Early?" Touko appeared to be confused, but quickly shook this off and continued. "Professor Juniper asked me to bring you and Cheren to the lab at 8:15am. She said she has something to give us…"

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I let out a bloodcurdling scream, turning around to face the person. And when I saw their face I almost screamed again. Out of anger this time.

"Cheren you, YOU-!" I shouted. "You scared me!"

"Oh really? I didn't notice." He smirked.

"Uh guys…" said Touko, who was hopping from foot to foot in either nervousness or excitement. "We need to go…"

Oh yeah, Professor Juniper wanted to see us, I thought. I got completely distracted (coughcherensfaultcough).

I had a feeling that this would be important. And it was. In fact, it would change our lives forever.

"Hello, Cheren, Touko, Midnight-Skye." Said the professor. "I have called you here today to ask something of you. I would like you to go on a quest for me."

"A quest?" said Touko excitedly. "What kind of quest?"

"I was just getting to that… I would like to entrust to you all a Pokémon and a Pokedex. With this I would like you to travel around the Unova region and record all of the many Pokémon."

"Of course we'll go on the quest." Said Cheren.

"Well that's great!" Professor Juniper said happily. "But first, you need to have a Pokémon."

She walked over to a desk with three red and white orbs on it, which I instantly recognised as Pokeballs, and gestured to us to come and join her.

"These Pokeballs contain three pokemon." The professor explained. " Snivy, a grass type, Oshawott, a water type, and Tepig, a fire type. Each of you should choose one Pokémon who will be your partner. Choose wisely. Midnight-Skye, you choose first."

"Why does she get to choose first?" exclaimed Cheren. "But I'm not going to argue. I'll go second."

"I'm third!" Touko sung. I swear that she's always happy. Even when she's last, like now.

Walking forward, I waved my hand over the Pokeballs, thinking hard about what Pokémon I would choose. There would be no going back once I chose… Eventually, my hand settled on the first Pokeball in line, the one which contained Snivy. Holding it in my hand, I moved backwards and let Cheren move forward. He didn't take as long as me to choose. After a few seconds, he picked up the second Pokeball. Tepig. I know that he only chose it because my Pokémon was weak to fire, being a Grass type. Touko just swiped up her Pokeball, as there was nothing to consider. She had Oshawott.

"Well… once you have permission, your journey will begin! Meet me on Route 1 where I will show you the basics and give you some supplies" Professor Juniper told us.

Quickly, we ran back to our houses to ask our parents for permission. My mum said it was a lovely idea. As soon as I heard that, I leapt up the stairs to get my backpack, said goodbye and flew to Route 1. But somebody blocked my way. Cheren.

"Cheren, what do you want?" I called.

"I want to battle you, before we go out to learn basics." He replied. Fair enough, I thought, stepping forward and into battle. Surprisingly, I beat his Tepig in only 3 moves. Then again, they hadn't learnt any of their type moves yet so it made sense.

"Wow… you're stronger than me already.." he said in defeat.

As soon as he said this, Touko appeared and told me that she wanted a battle too. I wasn't one to turn down any battles, not that I could, considering it was a Trainer battle. She was stronger than Cheren, but I still beat her. Like I expected, she was still sunny.

Kind of tired out, we trudged to see Professor Juniper, who taught us the basics, such as what we needed to know about battling and catching Pokémon, and basically stuff which I was pretty sure I already knew. But the Pokeballs and potions were pretty useful.

After that, we were free. The professor suggested that we also collected Gym Badges along the way, and starting off going to Striaton City for the first one.

So off we went, on our Pokemon adventure! Wait, I recognise that guy over there…

**Find out who 'that guy over there' is in Chapter 2! Any guesses as to who it might be? **

**Please review!**


End file.
